


Are you crying?

by Vicxy_Little



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merdred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicxy_Little/pseuds/Vicxy_Little
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and mordred have to flee camelot due to the discovery of their magic, and Merlin is getting a little home sick towards Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you crying?

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin one-shot. don't like = don't bother.

"Are you crying?"  
"No"   
"yes you are, why are you crying?"  
"I'm not crying."   
"Oh yeah? Then what is that watery subbstance running down your cheek?"  
"I said, I'm not crying!"

" ... "

"Ok... maybe a little..."  
"I told you so"  
"Thank you." 

" ... "

" ... "

"Why?"  
"What?"  
"Why? Why are you crying?"  
"I miss... Home. Camelot"  
"Oh..."  
"But I'll be fine... How are you fairing?"  
"Don't evade your feelings Emrys. Talk to me."

" ... "

"Emrys. Talk to me."  
"I love you."

" ... "

" Sorry, I didn't me-"  
"I love you too."


End file.
